moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Wiki:Request for Adminship/Carwyn the Hollie Lover
}} It's worth a shot but I doubt I'll ever get it back.. oh well. Anyway, I would like to be an admin again, as crazy as it sounds. At the current time in my life, I feel the best I've been in the long time and all I want to do is repay the favour by helping and being nice to others. I promise not to release my anger and swear and all that stuff angry stupid Carwyn did. I've changed and I hope you can understand. I've done lots for the wiki, including making the graphics, neatening out pages and the most important in my eyes... finding out about .swf files. I still have the most edits here, which I'm really proud of and yeah. Thanks for reading and whatnot :) Carwynx | Contact Me! (Talk) Support *I do Support because you're active and have most edits on the wiki blah blah I could go on but I won't! Luke - User Page - Talk *With of the fighting and things aside, I think you did help this wiki and you did help us out a lot. I support. *I support Carwyn because he is Carwyn... Sooo many edits and is the kindest guy xD -- MoshiDriven | Talk | Blog | 14:44, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Oppose * I'm opposing and I feel no shame to do so. I've seen him say bad things about new users in main chat and really that's not how a true admin should act. Especially if htey have to be reasoned with to stop it and still continue.I'm sorry Carwyn, but your attitude towards newer people will just drive those that might be future helpers away. *Sorry Carwyn, you're good as an admin but the Chat Moderator rights aren't good for you. You should try for Rollback, just a thought. UPDATE: Carwyn has not been making too many edits in fact hardly any. I also saw on Chat today you said 'New user = annoying'. Thanks. [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'OFFICIALHARRY']] |''' *You got demoted for a reason and even though I have no knowledge of what happened back then, I can say with certainty it will not be our best interest to have you as our admin right now, especially not after your outbursts of the past few days. (Why do the letters appear so jumbly on this page, it is sorta fun.) [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ''' 14:42, March 9, 2014 (UTC) *I was going to support, but I sorta have to agree with Pepper. I haven't seen you change yet so when I see that, I'll support :D .Toast With The Most | Talk | Blog Posts . 14:49, March 9, 2014 (UTC) *Sorry Carwyn, but this is the truth. (I do agree with Pepper above so much btw) You don't deserve Adminship again, you have done so much to this wiki, offended myself, MME and others on hundreds of occasions. You even blocked me twice for no reason. You may have the most edits on the wiki, but that was before... and edits don't matter anyway. You always brag about how much you have done for the wiki, and everything alike that - you like to boast a lot! The current Admins are so different from you, they can treat every single user that comes here with respect, new or old, they are just generally nice to be around.. you, not so much. I have not seen a huge change in your behaviour, you continue to be rude on chat as well as disrespect other members of the chat. You've said before you will change and you haven't - you've barely edited recently, showing you are not committed, backing up my reasons on why you only want this for the rights value. So that's the giant reasons why I oppose, '''If I may say myself, find it quite silly how some people choose to Support. I'm not being mean, but it's the truth.. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪ ''' 14:49, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Comments *Harry, I want to be able to edit the wiki background and wordmark and such and rollbacks can't do that, I believe. Carwynx | Contactx *Pepper, as I mentioned, my life is going alright, well as of Friday, and I've promised not to be the monster people think I am. Carwynx | Contactx *Ross - The past is in the past, understand and be happeehhh. Carwynx | Contactx *